Konoha Wars
by StrongerThanISeem
Summary: They didn't know the people living with them. They didn't know of the chaos that would ensue in the following year. And they certainly had no idea they were being filmed live across the nation. Renamed from All Here. Pairings inside. Read and review.


**Can you believe it? I'm actually doing all of this! This one will definitely be good because a lot of people loved this one.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A black steel camera hanging off the very top corner of a wall blinked repeatedly, over and over. Those in the recording room stared blankly at the screen, the only view being the grand double-door entrance. The colored gray, black and white glass filtered in the broad sunlight, although it was hard to tell on the monitor. Identical potted ferns adorned the very ends of the doors and the silver polished doorknobs matched the metal pots holding the botany. An accented oriental rug complimented the dark-stained heavy doors. Yellow and burgundy patterned tiles hid underneath said rug. Off in the very left of the screen showed the corner of a closet door. Overall, everyone in the recording room could agree that the house which was being filmed was very extravagant.

Suddenly, the expensive looking doorknobs turned and the wooden doors opened simultaneously, and an old gent in traditional looking red and white robes walked through, followed by a throng of people, aging from the teens to seniors.

"Welcome, to Konoha Mansion." The balding bearded man said to the group, who were looking around with awe. Several people walked away from the screen and appeared on another monitor that was pointing to a living room area complete with three couches one of them L-shaped. Five other cushioned chairs were arranged near the couches, along with multiple dark side tables, holding lamps, plants, and magazines. A glass coffee table held books, coasters, and a platter of cracker and cheeses. Brown wood bookshelves stood against the wall, as mirrors and fancy paintings contrasted against the pale tan walls, several against-the-wall small floor lights making patches of the plastered wall yellow.

Murmurs and exclamations or surprise and approval rang through the small but powerful speakers in the dark lit room crowded with people.

"Ready?" a woman with short straight black hair and brown eyes asked a man smoking as he sat at the computer chair, multitudes of glowing buttons in front of him.

Said man leaned forward and poised his fingers over several buttons. "On your signal."

The lady, Shizune, muttered a few commands into her headset and scribbled things on her clipboard before focusing her eyes on one of the screens and nodded. "Start."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A little boy of eleven sat crossed-legged on the carpet in front of his couch, bouncing up and down. His brown hair stood up on his head and was held by a pair of green goggles. He wore green green pants and a yellow shirt. A blue scarf hung limply from his neck. His two other companions chatted excitedly behind him on the red couch.

"I can't believe Konohamaru's grandfather got all those people on that new TV show!" The girl, also eleven, exclaimed to her other friend, a brown-haired boy with glasses, a bowl-cut and a dripping nose.

"Mm-hmm. Seems like they thought it was a government thing or something." He replied in a monotone voice.

"Shush!" The boy on the floor, Konohamaru, yelled, leaping forward onto his hands and knees. The television set flashed to a tune. "Udon! Moegi! It's on! It's on!"

"Yes!" Moegi cheered as she hurriedly tucked her bare knees beneath her.

A logo appeared on the screen, along with several other strobe-like colors. It read, "Konoha Wars".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Asuma, one of the technical producers of the brand-new show "Konoha Wars", started timing the screen and his fingers as he pressed the same button over again. His superior, the head-technical producer Shizune, watched over his shoulder.

The short theme song and logo for the show appeared on one of the hundreds of screens. On another, the same old fellow from previous stood in his robes and a pointed hat that covered his forehead. He held a pipe in his hand as a few make-up girls ran around him, randomly powdering his face or setting props correctly.

"Cue Sarutobi." A long-haired brunette male said from another chair, on the opposite side of the room. A bandana covered his head as he lounged in his chair.

"Cue Sarutobi." A person on the other end of the mike in the headset repeated to Shizune. Genma, the bandana wearer, turned his head, waiting for the signal. Shizune glanced at him and nodded before watching another male, Hayate, edit some of the footage.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The title sequence ended. Soft background music started as Genma suddenly leaped out of the chair to a microphone built in to the consol. He cleared his throat into his hand before pressing a red button labeled 'on'.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Welcome to Konoha Wars." He said in his smoothest voice.

Scenes of the large mansion built of stucco appear on the screen. The large four story building loomed over a cliff-side, the city of Konoha behind it. A tall wooden fence wound around the side, and was the background to the lush front garden. Trees towered in front of, behind, and by the sides of the house. In a few scenes, it was nighttime, and all the lights were on, giving the mansion a homey look. A few were in broad daylight, showing off every single feature.

"Konoha Mansion is known for its luxurious rooms, amazing pools, tropical gardens, and being the set of Konoha Wars. There are twenty-two contestants, all living within this magnificent mansion for a year. No one shall be eliminated, and no one will be allowed to enter. The rules are simple: make friends, interact, and try to win the challenges. Each challenge consists of mentally and physically trying 'missions.' When a contestant wins the mission, they will get a scroll. At the end of the year, whoever has the most scrolls will be the winner of our grand prize: the keys to Konoha Mansion and fifty-thousand dollars. But there's a catch." Genma informed as more and more images of parties, events, and still shots of the Konoha Mansion passed before everyone's eyes.

"None of the twenty-two contestants know that this is a televised show. They have all been informed that this was a government experiment. All of them have already moved their belongings into the building, but have yet to claim rooms, although they won't get the choice. Now, here's the host and creator of this show, Sarutobi the Third Hokage." Genma quickly pressed the 'on' button again, and hurried to his chair.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The elderly man, Sarutobi, also known as Konohamaru's grandfather, came on screen, smiling mysteriously around his pipe.

"Thank you for that wonderful introduction. As you know, this is a television show. I have personally selected people who have, as far as I know, never met before. They will have to get along, because they will not be allowed outside the property throughout the year. Now, for the participants…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Okay, now!" Shizune commanded Asuma, who had nodded mutely. Clicking was heard along with soft voices and the background music.

Freeze frame shots filled the twenty-two screens, all of different people. The faces were clearly seen, along with their clothing and expressions. Asuma instantly pressed a button and one of the frames disappeared from the screen onto the larger on in the middle. Another push of a button.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Naruto Uzumaki. Track star. Likes ramen, bright orange, and running. Dislikes wasted ramen and jerks. Age 16." A robotic voice announced as the picture of a blonde male with wild hair and bright happy blue eyes, wearing an orange shirt and blue jeans popped onto the screen.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Movie actor. Likes dark blue and tomatoes and dislikes fan girls. Age 16." This time there was a shot of a spiky black-haired male with dark eyes and black clothing which bore the Uchiha clan symbol.

"Ino Yamanaka. Pop star. Likes touring, sparkly things, and dark purple. Dislikes competition and fan boys. Age 16." A blue-eyed girl had her long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and was wearing a white v-neck blouse and bright purple Capri's.

"Temari no Subaku. Gymnast. Loves the feeling of flying and yellow green. Dislikes falling and when her family underestimates her. Age 17." This girl had her blonde spiky hair in four pigtails, as her dark jeans and green tank top complimented her brown eyes.

"Hinata Hyuuga. Olympic swimmer. Likes water and pale blue. Dislikes nightmares and bossy people. Age 16." Hinata had pixie-like dark blue hair and opal white eyes. She had a small blush on her face as she looked around and was in an off-white summer dress and a lavender purple cotton half-jacket.

"Tenten. Teenage model. Loves weapons, Chinese food, and brown, while she dislikes embarrassing moments. Age 17." A picture of a young lady with tan skin, brown hair in two side buns and off-set bangs, with brown eyes. She wore loose brown shorts with white knee socks and a red Chinese-styled shirt.

"Shikimaru Nara. Scientist and local genius. Loves clouds, napping, shogi, and dark green. Hates interruptions and rainy days. Age 16." The voice introduced as a sleepy looking male with spiky brown hair pulled into a high ponytail leaned against the couch with his hands in his jeans pocket along with his white collared polo shirt.

"Choji Akimichi. Chef. Loves food, bowling, and yellow. Hates fat-kid jokes and empty fridges. Age 16." Chouji was a big teenager with medium-long brown hair and eyes. He was adorned in white slacks, a yellow shirt and a red jacket. Red swirls were painted on his cheeks.

"Kiba Inuzuka. Dog trainer. Loves dogs, catch, and gray. Hates rain and bugs. Age 16." He was a brown haired teen with black eyes and red painted lines going down his cheeks. A fang protruded from his mouth in a wolfish grin as he held onto a white puppy that was inside his gray hooded jacket and black pants.

"Sai. Local artist. Enjoys painting, quiet, and black. Dislikes emotional people. Age 17." A stony-faced teenager with a black-haired bowl cut and eyes along with pale skin wore a black turtle neck sweater and jeans. He seemed to be staring into space.

"Kakashi Hatake. Adult book store owner. Likes books, dogs, and dark orange. Hates overly enthusiastic people and delayed book sales. Age 31." Kakashi seemed to be a mysterious man as he wore a blue masks over half of his face. One of his eyes were covered but the one visible one was black. He had silver hair that stood on end and he wore a long sleeved blue shirt and black pants. In his hand was an orange book with a red circle on it.

"Tsunade. CEO of fashion company. Likes alcohol, creativity, and magenta. Dislikes peeping toms and perverts. Age 59." A surprisingly young blonde woman with a large chest stood in the middle with hands on her hips. She had hazel eyes and wore a tan mini-dress over black tights and a red sash tied to her waist.

"Jiraiya. Author of Icha Icha. Likes writing his books, spying on women, and scarlet red. Dislikes getting pummeled by females. Age 61." This male had long spiky white hair and black eyes. Red war paint was on his face along with several warts. He was staring at Tsunade with a naughty grin on his face. He wore a red robe over white pants and a green shirt.

"Orochimaru. Ex-pedophile. Likes snakes and white, while he dislikes dying and fire. Age 73." Orochimaru was extremely pale with long black hair and yellow eyes. He wore a white shirt and pant ensemble while he shockingly had no wrinkles on his face.

"Neji Hyuuga. Cousin to Hinata. Licensed psychic. Likes meditating and a yellow orange. He dislikes pricks, liars, and horrible smells. Age 18." The Hyuuga male had long brown hair in a low ponytail, along with similar eyes to Hinata. His face was emotionless as he was in the traditional robes of the Hyuuga clan.

"Gaara no Subaku. Brother to Temari. Lifeguard. He likes sand, monsters, and bloody red. He dislikes sleeping and femininity. Age 15." The voice said as the photo of a messy haired red head with green eyes and bags around them appeared. He had on red shirts with a white stripe down them and a black tee shirt.

"Kankuro no Subaku. Brother to Temari and Gaara. Military soldier. Likes puppets, the army, and indigo. Dislikes trash and cats. Age 19." This Subaku had sandy brown hair and eyes with purple war paint in strange markings on his face. He wore fingerless gloves, green cargos, and a tan shirt.

"Kurenai Yuuhi. High school teacher. Likes order, magic illusions, and light red. Dislikes messes and peanuts. Age 34." Kurenai had curly black hair and stunning red eyes. She had on red lipstick and a wrap-around black and off-white dress. Asuma's fingers twitched ever-so slightly over one of the buttons before pressing it.

"Matsuri. Environmentalist and volunteer. Likes silver, helping, and animals. Dislikes those who don't care and pessimists. Age 15." Matsuri had straight light brown hair and black eyes along with a wide smile. She wore a yellow skirt and a light green halter top with a pink scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Anko Mitarashi. Secretary. Likes rushes, pastries, and mint green, while she hates traitors and cockiness. Age 29." She had purple hair in a ponytail and black eyes. She was wearing an overcoat on top of her jean shorts and tank top.

"Shino Aburame. KPD detective. Likes bugs, mysteries, and tan. Is annoyed at obnoxious things and feet. Age 17." Shino was a solitary man by the way he stood to the side. He had bushy black hair and his eyes were covered by circular sunglasses and his face covered by a wide collared white coat. He wore dark blue jeans.

"Rock Lee. Mail carrier. Loves 'youth', timeliness, nun-chucks, and forest greens. Hates misunderstandings and violence. Age 17." This male had enormous eyes and eyebrows, both of which were black along with his bowl-cut. He wore a forest green sports jacket, white shirt, and jeans.

"Karin. Ex-prostitute. Loves boys, money, and pink. Dislikes fighting and being poor. Age 19." A red-headed girl with weird shaped hair stood with her hands on her hips, her red eyes scanning the room beneath her black rimmed glasses. She wore a white mini-skirt and dark pink halter tank top.

"Finally, Sakura Haruno. Martial arts expert and fifth degree black belt. Likes fighting, swords, cherry blossoms, and soft pink. Dislikes showing off and annoyances." This girl wore black slacks, a red sleeveless turtle neck, tan sash, and wooden sandals. She had short pink hair and green hair.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sarutobi came back onto the screen with a mischievous smile. He took a whiff of the pipe before turning to another camer at a different angle.

"For right now, we'll observe these people before finally telling them the truth. By then, the gates will be locked. So stay tuned after this commercial break."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

More than a dozen people grabbed their bags in the main hall of Konoha Mansion before heading into another room to get directions as to where they will reside. Little did they notice all of the security cameras and the man slowly coming from behind another door after they all left and headed quietly towards the other room. And they had absolutely no clue about the thousands of people watching the highly anticipated show called Konoha Wars.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Enjoy1 I will defiantly have the next chapter up soon. And I changed the Asuma thing around. Couples will be all the regular ones: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, GaaMatsu, ShikaTema, KakaAnko, TsuJira, InoSai, AsuKure, and a surprise couple! Forgive all spelling mistakes. Oh, and before I forget, where it says KPD at Shino's introduction, it stands for Konoha Police Department, in case you didn't know. Reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
